I dont need you, yet i love you
by Gothis-Black-Heart
Summary: Jared needs someone to be close. Someone that can have eyes for him. What if he already had that but didnt realize it? Thats when he remembers his annoying demon companion Nim.


_What if Jared wanted his one and only demon companion, Nim? Despite the young demon was still pretty young, Jared shows him just how much at just how much he loved the small demons company even though he claimed not to enjoy it._

**Chapter One: I dont need you, yet i love you**

Jared was on a mission as the Sephirii, it was his job to be protectors of man and the gods. Even the sword of Takara with him at times he felt alone. His young demon companion was laying on his back. Jared could feel him shifting on his back. His lips twitched as he felt him moving. Despite all the trouble Nim put him through, Jared wanted the young demon to stay with him. He was never truly alone this way. Seemed selfish. But he wanted the young demon to himself.

He had many flings with females. but it never lasted. They were a tool to rid of him of pent up lust he felt at times. There was only one enemy to him right now, Nick. The Cajun was an enemy he had been hunting for some time. But, Acheron was most likely helping keep Nick hidden. He had no doubt about that. Jared and Acheron were kindred spirits in some ways, which is why at times, he tried to leave Nim with him, since he trust Acheron. But Nim wouldnt leave him. Deep down, he was glad. The demon was attached to him and him alone. Jared also knew, Nim would never betray him.

He felt the burn as Nim was moving from his back to his side, to his hip. Nim loved to sleep there for some reason. Only time Jared mind was when Nim could be hurt. He had been hunting all day, time to go back home for a rest.

He enjoyed being alone most the time, but tonight, he wanted company. As much as a lady friend might be lovely, there was only one person he wanted around him right now. "Nim?" he asked looking down at tha tattoo on his hip. He saw it move. Nim had heard him. "Come on out Nim, we're safe" he said watching the tattoo move around. Nim seemed to be almost pondering if he should come out or not.

The demon finally appeared. Standing at 5'8", his shaggy black hair looked like he hadnt combed it in days. His goatee had a nice trimmed look to it. He wore a band t-shirt with neon blue coloring. His tripp pant, black with neon blue stitching. He stood with 4 inch demonia boots on, with his Mr Bunny, a pink bunny stuffed animal chained literally to his waist. Over time, Jared had grown fond of the young demons companionship. He never wanted to leave his side and if he did, he always came back, wanting to take away any 'hurts' he had, as Nim called them.

Nim looked around. "Why yous call Nim? Nim be sleeping" he said looking up at Jared. Jared had to grin. At first, the boys way of talking irritated the shit out of him. Now, he enjoyed it. The boy always agreed with him. Always kept his focus on him and him alone. Who could ask for something better?

"I know Nim, but i wanted you out here rather than on me" he replied, making the lights in the room darken. Even in the dark, his eyes could see the young demon where he stood, watching him. "Now just need water and it be nice!" he heard him say. He chuckled deep in his throat. "Yes that would be nice" he said agreeing with Nim. Jared walked back over to the young demon and picked him up, hearing him squeal. "what yous doing!" he asked wiggling in his arms. Jared went to the bed and sat down, the young demon clung to him. "What Jared doing?" he asked looking up at him. "I just want to hold you close Nimrod" he said hugging the demon close to his body.

Jared felt Nim stay a bit tense in his arms. He knew the demon didnt quite understand. Jared turned Nim around on his lap, so Nim's back was against his chest. He kept a tight arm around Nim's waist. Nim continued to squirm on his lap. "Now stop making a fuss" he said, pulling the young demon against his chest. He leaned down and started to nibble on Nim's ear. He heard the young demon make a noise, trying to pull away from him. Jared refused to let the young demon off his lap now. "Be still Nim!" he ordered, growling in Nim's ear. Nim continued to fuss. The fussing was exciting him more. So he would keep Nim fussing on his lap. Nim was leaning enough to the side Jared was able to attack his neck with bites. They wouldnt puncture the skin.

After a few bites on his neck, Nim seemed to quite fussing a bit, he even made a noise that sounded like he enjoyed it. So Jared continued, biting over Nim's neck down to his shoulder where he continued the assault on the young demon's body. One hand traveled to under Nim's shirt, reaching up to his chest and teased Nim's nipple. Nim started to squirm again. Jared growled as Nim continued to squirm. It both excited him yet annoyed him. Jared moved to attack Nim's neck again, taking his hand from under Nim's clothes. That could be what was scaring him.

He felt Nim relax on his lap. He heard him make a small noise, his body pressing back into Jared's. So he was starting to like it. Good. Thats what Jared wanted. Jared reached around the front of Nim's pants and began to stroke the young demon through them. He felt Nim start to squirm again. "Nim easy" he growled, tightening his hold around Nim's waist. "I'm not going to hurt you Nim" he whispered against the young demon's ear, feeling him shudder. Nim seemed to relax some.

In one move, he had them spun around, and had Nim pinned down on the bed. Nim started to squirm again until Jared kissed him. He heard Nim make a noise and felt the demon press into him. Sensing his desperation, Jared pressed up against him, pressing his lips against Nim's mouth in a more demanding kiss. He gave in, groaning as Jared thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth. He felt Nim shudder as Jared kept exploring Nim's mouth, tasting the demon anxiously. Nim squirmed more under him as he pressed into him. He heard him emit a small noise.

How cute. So Nim could get aroused by him. Good. There might be quite a few more nights like this then. He wanted to feel him squirm more. Jared acceded to Nim's wishes, expertly slipping his tongue between the young demon's fangs to deepen the kiss. He stroked the demon's mouth, spurring his passion onwards until he hardened even more. Nim whimpered in agony, desperate to free himself from the constricting tripp pants, but unable to do so. Delighted by Nim's sounds of pleasure, Jared continued with his plan. Running a hand down the demon's chest, he paused at the waistband of his pants. He trailed his hand across the fall of his tripp pants, feeling him twitch against the laces. Nim broke of the kiss with a gasp, arching his back in response to Jared's feather-light touch. Moving his attention to the demon's neck, he licked a line down the column of his throat, gently nipping his collarbone while loosening the laces and plunging his hand into their depths. Jared followed the line of curls downwards until he found Nim's young throbbing desire.

Jared smirked and opened the tripp pants, letting Nim out from the tight pants. The boy needed some relief and Jared would give it to him. Feeling Nim spill out from the pants, he heard him whimper, arching up as Jared wrapped his hand around Nim's cock. Jared felt another smirk pull at his lips. Nim was a bit large than average. He wouldnt expect the boy to huge but this was a nice size. He heard Nim make a noise again, his small hips gave a thrust up. Jared arched a brow, smirking at the young demon. "Are we wanting something Nim?" he asked, teasing the demon by stroking his tip with his thumb. He heard Nim whimper. Nim tried to grab him, but Jared let go of Nim's cock and pinned him down.

The chain that held his pink rabbit on his hip would do fine as a restraint. In one move, he had the chain from Nim's waist to chaining Nim's wrists above his head, and to the headrest of the bed. He moved the pink rabbit to up on the pillow near Nim's head. "Easy, shhh Nim easy" he said trying to comfort the young demon, who had started to thrash around again. Nim settled down again. "What Jared doing?" he asked looking up at Jared.

Those eyes scorched Jared's soul. Both innocence with a hint of lust. "Playing Nim. We're playing a game" he replied, leaning down to claim the demon's lips again. He reached down to stroke the demon's cock again. He heard Nim groan against his lips, thrusting his hips against Jared's hand again. Jared was enjoying teasing the young demon. He wanted to see if the demon begged him. Jared continued to molest the boys cock, from hilt to tip. He heard Nim let out a rugged breath. No doubt it wouldnt take much to get Nim both excited, and get him to orgasm quickly. Jared teased him a bit more, before he trailed down the boys body, watching Nim's curious eyes on him.

Pinning the demons's hips with his hands, Jared licked a line from hilt to tip; running his tongue along the slit. A deep groan rumbled from the black haired boy, dissolving in breathy pants as he writhed beneath Jared. Jared moaned at the salty taste of him, the vibration made Nim shiver. After a few more licks, Jared went all the way down; deep-throating the demon, his nose buried in a web of black curls. Jared switched between tactics, swirling his tongue around his shaft; occasionally likcing over the slit. Pinning the demon's hips under his forearm and elbow, Jared freed one hand; using it to gently massage Nim's base. He heard Nim's breathing change from low groans to quick pants. Nim's hips tried to buck under his arm, but Jared kept them pinned against the bed. He heard Nim call out his name, feeling him arch. Jared swallowed and gave Nim a final lick before he leaned back, crawling back up the young demon's body. He saw his demon companion, laying there panting. His body still slightly shuddered.

Nim's first orgasm, he could tell from the look on his face. Jared felt a sense of possessiveness. He didnt want Nim to know what it was like to be with someone else.

With a wave of heated lust, he grabbed Nim's hips, rolling the smaller boy over onto his stomach. Not even giving Nim time to understand what he was doing or even prepare him, he thrust himself into the small boy, hearing him cry out, arching up against him. Not waiting for him to even adjust, Jared began to move his hips in rythm, moaning at the tight warmth surrounding his cock. After a few thrusts, he heard Nim go from making a strangled yelp to a moan. A grin appeared on his lips. He found Nim's sweet spot. Thrusting in an inhuman pace, he slammed into that same spot, hearing Nim moan and beg for more. Its exactly what he wanted.

Panting, he let out a groan as Nim rocked back against him. It made him move deeper into the small boy. And it was driving him mad. Watching Nim grip the sheets on the bed, his pants were quickening. Nim was close again. Begging for him to keep going fast, Jared did as he was told, wanting to hear more from the young demon. After a few more deep thrusts, he heard Nim cry out, arching up, releasing onto the bed. Nim's orgasm sent Jared over the edge, crying out as well as the body around him worked his cock and he released inside Nim. Panting, he pulled back, laying next to Nim. He was still bound and most likely enduring some painful numbness in his wrists. Reaching up, he unwrapped the chain from around the bed, letting Nim snuggle up against him with his pink bunny. With a sigh, he wrapped his arm around Nim, looking down at the young demon. Yes, Nim was only interested in him. In a way, it made his heart swell. He would swear Nim into secrecy of what they did tonight, tomorrow. Tonight, he just wanted to lay with his demon companion.


End file.
